For My Friend
by SuperNeos2
Summary: When Carlos comes to James with the inclination that he'll never get a date, James is there to pick up the pieces of his friend and put him back together. Jarlos Friendship and a little Carlos angst. Written for Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013


Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **This is my oneshot for Semi Official BTR Oneshot Day. I hope most of you like it as much as my other Big Time Rush fics. I should be updating Heavy Blood soon and Dark Knight after. So keep an eye out for those.**

**Enjoy**

For My Friend

Carlos stood on the other end of the orange couch in 2J. His hands were nervously twirled together and his eyes were staring at his friend sitting on the other side, his lips upturned into a nervous smile. His friend was looking back at him confused, leaning up from his spot to get a better look at him. Carlos laughed nervously, "You don't mind if I ask you something, right?"

James shook his head. "You never have to be nervous to ask me something. Ask away." He smiled easily at him, calming some of Carlos' nerves. James patted the seat next to him, Carlos moving to sit next to him. "What's got you on edge?"

Carlos took a deep breath, trying to get enough air into his lungs so he can explain to James what exactly he was thinking about. He finally eased up enough to tell him what was wrong. "I'm suffering from 'Never Had a Girlfriend Syndrome'." James chuckled at the name. "After what happened yesterday with the four of us turning into rabid animals to try and win Jo's heart, I realized something…"

James noticed that he was hesitant to continue. James remembered the pact that they made yesterday to never let a girl come between them again. James, being clever, didn't say that he was gonna stop chasing after Jo. None of them did. They just agreed to never let a girl come between them again, which it won't; they learned from this experience that that was not the smartest thing to do. James knew he could've won Jo over if he wasn't stuck in the hospital and had to get a shot. He shuddered just at the thought of the word shot. He still hated them, even if he got one already.

James turned his attention back to Carlos and motioned for him to continue. Carlos sighed, but continued nonetheless.

"I realized that I really am pathetic." If James had been drinking something, he would've done a spit-take and splashed the drink all over the couch. He just widened his eyes instead. "I'm sixteen years old and haven't even had my first girlfriend yet, let alone a first kiss. Every one of you guys has had your first date or kiss so far. But me…?" Carlos shook his head. "I still haven't had any. I am a pathetic person."

James broke free of his shock to look at his friend's saddened face. He didn't know Carlos thought that way about himself. James always thought that Carlos could easily find himself a girlfriend if he tried. Not to mention that this Carlos wasn't anything like the Carlos that he had grown up with in Minnesota. That Carlos never showed any signs of doubting himself and always took everything in stride, always the first to do something dangerous and stupid and exciting. This Carlos wasn't anything like that from what James was seeing. This Carlos was talking bad about himself and calling himself pathetic just because he hasn't had a serious relationship with a girl?

Of all the days for Kendall and Logan to go strolling around L.A. James was on his own here.

"You're not pathetic, Carlos…" James stopped to see what Carlos' reaction was gonna be. James saw how Carlos hadn't even looked to him, keeping his focus on the black screen T.V. in front of him. James continued, "Just because you haven't found the right girl yet doesn't make you pathetic. You just haven't found her yet."

Carlos finally looked away from the blank screen to look at his friend. "I don't want to find true love right now, James. I just want to get my first relationship out of the way. That's why I came to ask you…" James nodded at him. "Can you help me try and get Jo to like me?"

James could hear a stream of curses exploding in his head at Carlos' request. He didn't mind helping him to find a girlfriend. He was more then happy to help him. It was the girl that he said he wanted help with. James had a plan all ready for him to utilize to get her to fall for him and now Carlos had come and asked for James' help to get her to like him. It was a bomb that he didn't know was gonna go off. A punch to his gut that he couldn't block.

James saw Carlos looking at him, waiting for an answer to be said. Like yesterday, they'll most likely get into a fight if James told him that he didn't want to help or maybe Carlos would get even more depressed that his friend cared more about winning a girl's heart than him. James had a choice to make right now. A girl or his friend's happiness. He sighed to himself. He knew what to do.

James nodded at his friend. "Yeah, man. Sure. I'll help you out." James knew that he had made the right choice when his friend had beamed with happiness and the old Carlos had surfaced back from this one that was all upset and depressed over his lack of female contact. Sure he would lose out on winning over a girl, but Carlos needed this attempt. He needed this chance to try and win Jo over. Carlos' self-esteem and self-confidence was close to completely snapping and James couldn't live with being the one that snapped it and broke him.

Carlos gave his friend a power-hug, catching James off-guard. James chuckled before he returned the hug. He loved seeing his friends happy and never liked seeing them sad. His extreme love for his friends and the torment and stupid rage that they felt yesterday was what helped him make his choice. While he would be ecstatic to have Jo for himself, Carlos' happiness mattered to him more then having her. There were many fish in the sea and James wanted to help Carlos find his Angel-Fish, even if he lost his goldfish. Goldfish died really fast and with no warning, like most of James' flames over the years. Carlos didn't deserve to deal with that. He deserved to have an Angel-Fish that won't leave him and make him suffer.

"Thank you, James."

James just hoped that Carlos wouldn't get hurt from his attempt to win a girl over that had a boyfriend already. If Carlos felt that he can do this even if the odds were really stacked against him, James would help him so the odds weren't so bad.

…

"It worked!"

James looked from his seat in the lobby at Carlos, who was running back from the pool with a giant grin on his face. James had given Carlos some advice back at the apartment on what he can do to get a girl to like him. This included giving her a bouquet of flowers with a bunch of cheesy lines and a big smile with the request of a date. It worked for James many times in the past so he figured it would work for Carlos too. James was glad to say that he was right once again about something.

"She said yes?"

Carlos' head moved up and down like that of a bobblehead. "She said yes to me! I almost thought it was a trick or if I was imagining it, but when she hugged me and said that she'll see me tomorrow night for our date, I knew it was real. Thanks James!"

James smiled at his friend, ignoring the way that his chest was constricting tightly. "No problem, Bud. I'll help you get ready for the date." He smirked at him. "By the way, extra points for getting a date with a girl with a boyfriend."

"We're just hanging out, James. I don't wanna ruin her relationship with her boyfriend back home. I just wanna get my first date out of the way." Carlos explained.

James shrugged at him, feeling some relief at that for what ever reason. "Okay, Carlos. If that's what you want." The two friends departed back to Apartment 2J, unspoken tension building up from James and Carlos was oblivious to it all.

Much was to come between the two best friends.

End of For My Friend

Can you just imagine the way James is feeling? Only I know, unless you can really see what's going on with him.

It was kinda hard to write this because of something that's gonna happen with James and Carlos in my other fic 'Heavy Blood'. James is gonna push the boundaries on what he'll do for his friend.

I have a sequel in mind for this. Too much potential for it.

Have a nice day and Happy Semi Official BTR Oneshot Day


End file.
